In a store such as a supermarket, a shopper puts a commodity to be purchased in a shopping basket, and once the shopper has obtained all commodities that the shopper wants to purchase, the shopper makes payment at the register.
It is common or the shopper to change his or her mind before making payment and put some commodities back to an original display place. When the shopper has two or more commodities to be put back, the shopper decides what order the commodities are to be put back.
However, from the viewpoint of a store owner, it is preferable for a commodity that is perishable or easy to deteriorate to be given priority. For example, since an ice cream product is easily degraded in the shopping basket, the store wants the shopper to put it back in the freezer as soon as possible. Nevertheless, some shoppers do not care about such conditions and may put the commodity with less risk of deterioration, such as vegetables, back prior to the ice cream product.
Under such circumstances, there is a need for a system that helps a shopper to put commodities back to their original locations in a more proper order.